Morning Glory
by MischiefManaged9
Summary: A different take on a character we all love(or fear) to see! Read the back story, the day it happened, and what created the beast. You can almost hear the cries already. Rated: M- Language, Sexual Relations. **Disclaimer: I own NOTHING.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! I've always wanted to write a Left4Dead fanfic BUT I've read so many great fictions about the Francis, Zoey, Louis and Bill I knew I could never compete so this is my twist on a character we all love to see(especially if you are a smoker on versus). So this is my attempt and I plan on it having several chapters. I'm not giving away a lot immediately for a reason and it'll all make sence later. Promise ;) Always I LOVE feedback, please tell me opinions!

-MischiefManaged9

* * *

"Sam, Sam! Wake up! Happy Birthday!"

Samantha Higgins blinked her eyes open to see her mother bent over her bed, her mothers white pale hair dangled down lightly brushing her daughters cheek while her big grey eyes grew big waiting for Sam to see her good morning pancakes. Samantha and her mother both suffered from Albinism, the only difference between the two is the daughter however had glowing red eyes that looked like a burning sunset.

"Sam! Its your 18th birthday and one of your last day of high school! Get up before you sleep the entire day away!" Mrs. Higgins jumped on the end of the bed and Sam finally unwrapped herself out of the covers. She rubbed her eyes softly and looked around to see her mother standing there with a big plate of smiley face pancakes. Sam smiled and remembered how she received chocolate chip pancakes every year on June 17th for the past 14 years at least.

"Thanks mum, these are always my favorite. What time is it?"

"Almost 7:00! You better eat and get ready fast missy."

Sams eyes got huge, she grabbed the plate from her mom and fled to her closet. _Graduation day already_, Sam thought. Rehearsals start at 8:30, there's time. Just breathe. She smashed the delicious chocolate chip infused breakfast into her mouth and found her white dress, she slid it on over her head and rummaged the dirty clothes pile to find her cap and gown. _I threw it over here last night..Ah! Found it._ Skipping down every other step she landed both feet onto the living room floor.

"Bye Mum! See you at graduation!"

"I am so proud of you my little morning-glory. See you at noon!"

_Morning glory.. I swear some day she will stop calling me that._ Sam laughed as she drove her car towards Riverside High School.

* * *

Sam parked her car in her same spot for the past 2 years since she first got her car. Her white corolla was her baby and she made sure she always kept it spotless. She opened her door and the wind blew her pale hair over her shoulder, her cap almost taking off with the wind as well. Walking into the auditorium she saw the rest of her class, her best friend Stevie was flagging her over to join him in the red theater seats.

"Todays the big day, are you read Ms. Higgins?" Stevie let out a sly smile

"The fact I have no idea what to do with my life after is always comforting." She replied sarcastically

"Yeah, but we will have each other always right?" He casually put his arm around the back of her chair.

The practice started and they all got into their assigned places. Please don't trip, just grab your paper and get out. Her thoughts were distracted by spit hitting the back of her neck, she turned around disgusted and found a few class mates having a coughing attack. They put the arms up to block the rest of the fit and attempted to nod their heads in an apologetic way. _Maybe you guys should stop smoking so much fucking weed._ She turned back around and took a napkin out of her clutch. She wiped her neck and brought the napkin back around to throw away. Before she could, she noticed that the napkin had small red stains on it, "is that blood?" She whispered. Before she could analyze it further her name was called to practice her march for her diploma.

* * *

"Okay class of 2008! It's finally time for the real thing. We will be starting the graduation march onto the football field from the cafeteria doors, same order! Happy Graduation Day!" Principle Kinton called over the microphone. The class stood up and walked towards the planned route to the end of an era for them. People hugged and cried, some laughed, some posed for pictures one last time in the High School. The echos of the band playing the class theme echoed in the stadiums arena, the parents and teachers clapped as the students alphabetically walked through the double doors unto the field. Students with the last initial of G just about ended and it was time for the H's to begin the walk. As Samantha got towards the wooden door, screams came from the field. The band stopped and cries for help echoed from right outside the doors came in.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for all the positive comments for the first chapter! Hope you all like the second as well :) Enjoy! As always, I love feedback! Tell me what you think :)

* * *

The throat curdling screams pierced Sams ears as she was getting pushed left and right of the panicked crowd.

"Mom! MOM!" Sam tried to scream over the crowd, but her voice was lost in the sea of other classmates screaming for their parents, significant others or just screaming help from anyone. I need to get to her, Sam thought as she pushed her way to the twin doors. She opened them and her albino eyes screamed at the sight of the bright sun. _Urg, what the fuck. I can't see anything._ As her eyes adjusted, her mind simply couldn't at what was before her.

People were tackling others, ripping them apart with bare hands and put the bloody meat towards their faces. Not just any people, people Sam knew..neighbors, family friends, and even her teachers became vicious carnivores on anything with a heartbeat.

In a shock, Sam ran towards the parking lot sobbing uncontrollably. I just need to get somewhere safe right now. Stevie sprinted towards Sam right before she reached her parking row, "Sam, Sam! Ok, look at me.I dont know what the fuck these things are, ok? They aren't alive anymore. The only way to make them not try to hurt you is by stabbing them with anything sharp in the brain.." He handed her part of a lead pipe that came from a cafeteria table, "You see one coming after you, you hit it. Hit it until it stops coming. Right here." He tapped his pointer and middle finger towards his frontal lobe. "I will meet you at our tree house, ok? Go to the tree house now!"

He pushed her towards her car and the still shell shocked Sam walked paralyzed with the weapon in her left dominate hand and reached her car. "I love you Sam!" The words didnt quite register in her loud thoughts as she drove down the road.

* * *

She remembered what Stevie said about her new weapon. She parked her car and grabbed the heavy pipe. She climbed up the 11 year old ladder to the tree house the kids built when they could finally ride their bikes to the wood store downtown. They were so proud of it and they built it as a sanctuary away from the rest of the world, and now it really was working to protect them from whatever the hell the world has become.

She crawled her way to her corner and looked at her hands, they were shaking like an earthquake erupted inside her. _Am I cold? No. Maybe I'm just not fucking used to seeing people eat other people._ She punched the floor board out of anger and the hot stream of tears dropped uncontrollably. She sat in her spot for the next felt like hours waiting for Stevie to meet her.

Finally she heard someone tugging at the wood, ensuring safety and climbing upwards. She tried to call out but she's been crying too long, her voice was lost like the rest of her. At last, Stevies blue eyes peaked out from the top step of the ladder with his black hair caked with blood, not his oddly. He immediately crawled towards Sam and held her as she cried into his chest.

"Sam, everything's okay. Those things can't climb.. I dont think. We will be safe."

She let up on the crying and tried to clear her throat, "I couldn't even find mum and on the way here my radio was completely out.." "I'm sure they are safe. I heard that when the things first broke out on the field there was time for the parents to be evacuated off the stands." Sam cracked her lips and let out a tiny smile, her pale skin glowed in the setting sun.

* * *

She tried to sleep but the sounds of screams and gunshots filled the warm air. She needed to find her mother.. She looked over to where Stevie fell asleep and lightly pushed him with her fingers to see if he would budge. Good, hes passed out. Sam thought as she grabbed her silver pipe and carefully climbed down the creaky ladder.

The atmosphere was thick and humid, sweat started gathering behind her neck and tied her hair up with the elastic she had on her wrist. She stuck to the sides of houses to ensure her saftey, she knew she was roughly about a mile away from her house. She ran out to the middle of the street and could see her mailbox untouched by the new disgusting world. The streets were much darker without any lights refreshing the streets every five- feet, she scurried by.

Her neighbors houses were quiet, the garages were left open in a hurry and no cars were longer inside of them. She heard growling coming from the garage and put her ear towards it. Something was banging on the metal, "Mom? I'm coming dont worry!"

She slid her tiny fingers under the metal and yanked it over and up. Her mothers blood covered corpse stumbled towards her and reached out. Where her mothers pale blond hair used to lay down the middle of her back it was now draped in red stains. Her skin was an off pale- yellow and blood was dripping out of every pore.

"No..mom." Sam started choking on her tears, she walked backwards and stumbled onto her back. Her mothers eyes were locked on Sam and the sounds coming from her. Her mom let out low growls and blood prints followed with each footprint. "Please mom, its me. I cant hurt you. Please mom!" Sam screamed and other corpses emerged from the yards across the street.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three! Just like to say thanks to all the lovely feedback I've been getting! This is the final chapter of this story! But I think I may do a side story after it :) Thanks for being so supportive everyone!

* * *

"Sam wake up, this is all a dream" She yelled at herself, "This can't fucking be real life!"

She screamed as her mother edged closer, "Mom, I'm your morning glory remember! Please."

Her mothers corpse was an inch away from her, Sam clinched her eyes shut and waited for the pain to come, the bite that her own mother would deliver onto her pale skin. She heard a crack and felt her mothers body fall ontop of her. She opened her eyes and let out a terrified scream while she shoved the now motionless body off of her.

Stevie was standing over her with the lead pipe, "Oh Sam, I'm so sorry. I had to protect you. But right now you need to get up because your screams attracted a whole shit ton of them. Lets get inside your house."

Sam was numb to his words and just held out her hand for him to grab. He yanked her up and ran back into the garage, closing the metal door behind them. "We can stay here, aslong as we secure the doors and windows. If we dont make much noise, they will have no idea we are in here."

"Look at you, in fucking charge. You cant protect us Steve." The words came furiously off her tongue.

"Sam, I know that was your mom but you need to just hold all those crazy fucking female feelings inside and realize the world has fucking ended."

He looked at her pissed off but then put his hand into his right pocket, "This fell from your moms pocket right before she fell on you. Looks like a note."

Sam snatched the note from his young, blood covered hands and unhinged the envelope.

_Dear Sam: Happy 18th and Happy graduation. _

_Today marks the first day of your adult life and I couldnt be more proud of my morning glory. _

_You've always asked me why I called you that, the answer is simple. You see, Morning Glorys flourish in the worst soil where other flowers wouldnt make it_

_. Yet everyday they face the morning open until a beautiful flower. _

_That's always been you to me, youve taken all the bad and flourished from it. I am so proud. _

_Please continue to do this for the rest of your life, and know that I love you. _

_Love always, you've very proud mother._

* * *

Sam sat on her mothers queen sized bed for the rest of the night snuggled with her mothers favorite bathrobe.

"I dont want to be alive." She whispered into the sleeve.

Coughing came from the living room and her head shot up, 'Stevie?!"

She cried out but got no reply. She jumped off the bed and walked towards the noise. On the couch was a sick Stevie curlded up in his black hoodie and black sweat pants.

"Sam stay away from me, I dont feel so good."

"Stevie, no no no." She ran towards him, "You cant leave me too!" She cried as she reached over to remove his hood.

Stevie looked up at her and his eyes turned a golden color, his skin was no longer a tan but now replaced with a translucent pale. Low growls started coming from his throat and he lunged away from her.

"Sam, go lock yourself in room now!"

Terrified, she ran back towards the master bedroom and slammed the door behind her. She quickly ran towards the dressed and slammed it infront of the door. Crying more than ever, she crawled to the other side of the room and listened. The growls that she heard coming from Stevies throat were much louder now and she could hear him crying in pain.

All of a sudden scratch marks came from the other side of the door and she let out a scream, "Stevie! Please. Please dont hurt me." She put her knees up to her chest and began to rock, her white hair covered her face and her red eyes were lost in the sea of tears.

* * *

Her cries were the loudest noise on the street and anyone or anything around the area was attracted to the noise like a siren. The walking dead began to bang on the outside wall trying to get closer to the noise. Sam didnt know how long she had been sitting there, her tears were still leaking down her face but she seemed to no longer have a voice just a burn in her throat. She heard the banging of zombies coming from the outside of her house but it didnt matter if she lived or died anymore, everyone she loved was gone.

She looked down at her clothes and was disgusted with the amount of dry blood on them, she felt the fabric and remember most of this blood belonged to her mothers. Disgusted, she tore off the jeans and remained in just her off white underwear and tank top. She threw them in the corner and opened up the curtain to remind herself what the world turned into. It was day, and the light burned her eyes so badly she quickly shut the black curtains again to make the room dark. She sat back down and reread the note that was found on her mother, the cries were unstoppable once again.

As soon as her eyes began to close she heard the front door barge open, chatter flooded the house.

"This town is a shit hole, good job Louis." A raspy voice said annoyed,"Thats the second hunter we've run into in a matter of twenty minutes.

"Wait, do you hear that? Is that crying?"A girls voice was as close as ever to the room Sam was crying in. No matter how hard she tried, the noises couldn't stop coming out of her throat.

"Guys, will one of you push this door open. Something is blocking it." The girls voice came through the vents again.

"Move out of the way..1..2..3!"

The dresser came smashing towards Sam as the group barged in the door. Her face became uncontrollably hot and she just couldn't seem to grasp her anger. She stood up with her back facing them, hot spit started foaming her mouth as loud squeals ripped through her throat.

"Ma'am, we can help you.. if you just calm down." An older voice soothingly said.

Sam turned around and the sight of what she became shocked the group. The girl shined the flash light towards Sams eyes which caused her immediate pain. She felt her fingernails become longer, and before she knew it her crys became battle screams and she lunged towards the group prepared to rip them all to peices.


End file.
